mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rat King
The Rat King is one of the monarchs of the Never Never Land who rules over the Hellish Mountains after the death of his mother. He is well known for having as big as ambitions to destroy the Elder Gods as his late master, Shinnok himself. He also loves to torture certain denizens of Hell or anyone he can find by throwing them away as food for the Blood Beetles or his carnivorous rats. Info Due to not being presented in any of the major video games of the Wiki, rather little is known of this awesome Rat King. One day, while in Hell, a group of animal friends, led by Moleboi Genius Strawinsky, discover a strange castle. Once they go inside of the palace, they meet several bizarre rat-like creatures, who they avoid as much as possible, as they seem to act rather hostile towards them, but do not harm them directly, mostly because of their specie being animal like they are, and Rat King's rats have never been known to get satisfied at all from eating animal meat. The four friends wonder further and further into the castle, with each room giving them a creepier feel than the other. Moleboi then tells his three friends that he has to use the bathroom while his friends agree to wait for him in the library, a place where they felt less creeped out than any other. Genius returns from the dark bathroom only to find that his friends had been frozen in place thanks to the corrupted powers of the demonic Rat King. In desperation, Moleboi cries out for his friends to wake up and get "un-frozen", but to no use. The Rat King himself then finally shows up and offers a crying Moleboi a deal: His friends back for Strawinsky's very own soul. Before Strawinsky can even say anything, a fallen angel, apparently with a good enough soul to feel sorry for the Moleboi and his buddies, arrives at the castle through a portal and tows Strawinsky's friends while the Rat King stands there, stunned out before hiding in a nearby wardrobe. After all of Strawinsky's friends seem to be saved, The Rat King finally emerges from the wardrobe, ranting and taunting about how the same fallen angel and Elohim (Hebrew word for God, him meaning Elder God) always foil his dark plans. The Rat King performs a dictator-like song while demonic books dance for him before descending into a water cave behind the insides of the wardrobe. Moleboi and his friends are then forced to successfully escape the King's castle as numerous black rats start running after them while the fate of the fallen angel remains unknown. Trivia *The Rat King apparently has a connection to a royal house cat named Pavlova. However, they are no doubt rivals due to their animal species and probably religion. A picture of The Rat King even represents hateful feelings towards the cat. *The Rat King's demonic form is quite different from his standard one. He grows large horns, gets red eyes, gets himself large, prefers to be on all fours and wears a rather Native American shaman outfit. *It is possible he rules more than just one kingdom in the Never Never Land. Gallery Cat_und_Rad.jpg|Rat King and his possible adversary. Rat_Kink_hate_kat.jpg|Rat King represents his hate towards Pavlova. Rat_Kink.jpg|The Rat King's demonic form. Reel_Red_Kink.jpg|Possibly the closest we can get to an actual Rat King. Red_Kink.jpg|The Kink with his books. Rat_Kink_drawn.jpg|A draw of the Rat King. His song In his personal song, he tells us exactly how much he hates the God and how frightfully terrifying he (Rat King) is. This is also, by all means, his own theme song. Category:Characters Category:Cute people Category:MK Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Manipulators Category:Satanism Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Monarchs